


La Fugitive

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6278353"><i>Runaway Bride</i></a> musical modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Russian original 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5292470)
> 
> Download archive here: [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/5tqtKzPsjLrgi) (156 Mb), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/UfCtjDZMjLrhd) (109 Mb), [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/zVK4cCnDjLrhh) (94.2 Mb)

  
[  


**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

_ Part One. Burning Bridges. _

1\. Феликс Мендельсон. Свадебный марш (из музыки для комедии Шекспира «Сон в летнюю ночь»), ремикс. 01:48  
2\. Давид Тухманов. Из Сафо (текст Сафо в пер. В. Вересаева). Исп. Наталья Капустина («Современник»). 05:17  
3\. Микаэл Таривердиев. Люблю (сл. У Шекспира, пер. С. Маршака). Исп. автор. 03:01  
4\. Flёur. Русская рулетка. 05:31  
5\. Пелагея. Не уходи (сл. и муз. Н. Зубова). OST Азаzель. 02:25  
6\. Ночные Снайперы. Цунами. 03:15  
7\. Александр Подболотов. Свеча горела (сл. Б. Пастернака, муз. И. Зелинкина). 03:24  
8\. Микаэл Таривердиев. Любовь слепа (сл. У Шекспира, пер. С. Маршака). Исп. автор. 04:56

_ Intermezzo. Reverie Or Recollection. _

9\. Давид Тухманов. Приглашение к путешествию (сл. Ш. Бодлера, пер. И. Озеровой). Исп. Александр Барыкин («Верные друзья»). 04:05  
10\. Сергей Калугин. Танец Казановы. 07:50  
11\. Flёur. Зов маяка. 04:27

_ Part Two. Back to Ashes. _

12\. Валерий Гаврилин. Простите меня (сл. А. Володина). Исп. Наталья Герасимова. 03:45  
13\. Феликс Мендельсон — Mnogozvukoff. Свадебный марш (punk rock version). 01:26  
14\. Пётр Чайковский — Мультfильмы. Забыть так скоро (сл. А. Апухтина). OST Азаzель. 03:52  
15\. Ночные Снайперы. Я ехала домой (сл. и муз. М. Пуаре). 03:58  
16\. Несчастный случай. Ямщик, не гони лошадей (сл. Н. Риттера, муз. Я. Фельдмана). 03:14  
17\. Ночные Снайперы. Зву-чи! 03:34  
18\. Сплин. Романс (акустическая версия). 02:31 


End file.
